Bang!
by CutePoison
Summary: A movie date, buttery fingers...Michael Scofield...Sara might be in for a surprise or two.


Sara has never been a fan of the finger bang. Maybe because past experience has taught her that men, not having the female anatomy themselves, have no idea what they are doing when it comes to such a hands on activity.

Take her ex, Steve for example, and he was just one of the many, well not many, but three, maybe four guys Sara had been intimate with in such a way. Steve couldn't have made her come with his fingers if he had the blueprints to the female anatomy tattooed on his body. Not only was he too rough, leaving her feeling chaffed if she didn't smoothly insist she was 'ready' whether she was or not, but it always seemed like he was looking for something in there.

Was he searching for the elusive_ G_-spot? And if so, was he trying to tap it or destroy it? So was Sara's experience with finger banging, that when Michael's fingers sought her out at the movie theater, easing her skirt up, the first rush of excitement at the hot pads of his long fingers on her inner thigh were soon replaced with trepidation.

So far everything they had tried in bed had left her doubting there was anything the man was_ not _good at, but this was something they had not yet tried and well, what if he sucked at it? _Have a little faith Sara._

She gripped the arm rests as his hand moved beneath her skirt, her arousal returning full force as his slightly buttery fingers inched along her smooth thigh. He was almost to the line of her panties and she was thankful she had chosen a pair of the thin cotton variety instead of one of the thicker silkier garments that mostly filled her underwear drawer when his fingers pressed firmly against her wetness.

The movie, and Sara really could not have told you what had happened plot wise in the last few beats if a gun were held to her head, was still going on, the other patrons in the movie house, what few there were, were engrossed no doubt, but then they did not have Michael Scofield's fingers trying to break into their panties. Sara spread her legs a little to help him and she almost giggled at the thoughts that filled her head. Talk about leaving the door open for someone!

The laughter soon died in her throat however, as his fingers eased beneath the line of thin material to stroke her clit in a gentle circular motion. Okay so maybe…

She was becoming a puddle of goo in the comfortable chair, eyes closed, her head back against the head rest, her body thrumming along with the soundtrack that would hopefully cover the small sounds that were leaving her lips as Michael stroked her. He was soooo good at this!

But of course he hadn't really gotten to the heart of the matter yet, had he?

Her thighs spread as if of their own volition as his fingers, the fine instruments of pleasure that they were proving to be, moved lower.

_Well here goes…_

Sara's held breath rushed out of her in a gasp as he dipped two of the long digits inside, not searching but exploring, as if the treasure he was seeking were a delicate find. Sara bucked against his hand and his wrist hit her over stimulated clit making her moan, the sound leaving her slightly parted lips. She clamped her mouth shut hoping to stifle the sound.

When he started to vibrate his fingers she thought she was going to scream. Where did this man learn to do this? Her hands were holding the arm rests so tightly she feared her white knuckles would glow in the dark, tipping the other movie goers off to their shenanigans. But this ridiculous thought was only fleeting, as the vibrating fingers began to move smoothly in and out of her.

God, she was so wet! And somehow he was managing to press his wrist and the pad of his hand into her clit at just the right intervals. He was driving her crazy!

Letting her head fall to the side she met his eyes, the sky blue depths darkened and knowing. He knew exactly what he was doing and she chided herself that she should have doubted for even a second that he didn't.

Now his thumb was making circular motions against her clit…He seemed to have developed a rhythm as if she was a finely tuned instrument and he was a master musician in the fine art of the finger fuck.

Her thighs were shaking now, her stomach quivering in its heat. She was so close. Now he was vibrating again, the pulse of his fingers beating a tune inside her, the light taps growing faster as her breath sped to race her heart…

_Oh, God!_

Hands tightening on the hand rests in an almost painful clench, Sara felt the orgasm build and crest. Soon it was washing through her, the muscles tightening against his long fingers showing him exactly what he was doing to her.

In all of this he had yet to speak a word; just that one hot look passed her way.

Sara met his eyes now, a sleepy smile taking up residence on her lips, thinking she now knew exactly why it was called a finger _!BANG!_


End file.
